


The Trust Series

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, Gags, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, One-Shot, PWP, Romance, Slash, Teasing, slow seduction, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry places his trust in Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this story are over 18 years of age.

**Title:** Trust Me?  
 **Summary:** Harry places his trust in Ron.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Beta:** The wonderful [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=weetziecat)[**weetziecat**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=weetziecat). Any remaining errors are mine alone.  
 **Author's Notes:** All characters in this story are over 18 years of age.

Trust Me?

  
I lay him out before me on the bed and feast my eyes upon the perfection of his naked skin. My murmured words leave him even more vulnerable, the magical bindings stretching his limbs as they hold him in firmly in place. I lean forward to carefully remove his glasses before tying the blindfold over his brilliantly green eyes.

"Love you," he says quietly as he leans into my touch.

Just as softly, I whisper the question one final time into his ear, "Trust me?"

"Always."

I kiss him slowly, savoring his taste as my tongue explores every nuance of his mouth. He whimpers when I pull away and I reach for the silky black scarf, threading it between his lips and knotting it securely behind his head. I sit back to admire him; he is so beautiful, so erotic in his helplessness and I'm so grateful for his endless faith in me.

I lean in and place a series of feather-light kisses around his gag, and every muffled moan of his longing travels straight to my groin. I ignore my own desires and move lower, nibbling and sucking greedily upon his exposed neck as he unsuccessfully fights against his restraints. He has no range of movement beyond the slightest shifts of his weight. His arms remain stretched appealingly high above his head, his legs held wide apart to allow me easy access to all of his intimate spots.

I move further downward, trailing my tongue to his chest and feeling his taut muscles quiver under my ministrations. I run my hands up and down his sides with a touch so light I'm barely making contact with his fevered skin. I hover my mouth above his nipple and rapidly flick my tongue over the sensitive nub, teasing it into an even harder point. I'm rewarded for my effort with another, "Mmph!" from behind his gag and I gain even more of those delightful sounds as I repeat the action on his other nipple. I blow lightly over each little peak of flesh, watching him strain against the bindings as his body involuntarily arches upward.

"Godric, Harry, you're so beautiful," I breathe in awe inspired worship before continuing my journey down his trembling body. I dip my tongue into the hollow of his belly-button, penetrating it fully before moving it around in a sweeping circle. He bites hard into his gag and whimpers with that action, so I do it again. His reaction is even sweeter the second time around, but I refrain from repeating it for a third time in favor of following his happy trail lower still.

For the time being, I choose to ignore his weeping cock so that I can suck appreciatively upon the sensitive flesh along the crease of his thighs. Again, I move lower to lick slow circles around the base of his sensitive balls. He trembles and I place a brief kiss to each one before moving on. His muffled cries begin to increase with intensity and frequency when I begin to penetrate the puckered ring of his arse with the tip of my tongue. The position is awkward and so I loosen the restraints on his legs, just enough so I can shift his hips a little.

It's still a tricky maneuver, and I ignore the strain on my neck as I continue to give him pleasure. I move my tongue very slowly within him, teasing and stretching the tight muscle, and when I lightly stroke his sweet spot, I hear him moan my name through his mouth's cloth prison. He is close now, I can feel it, and so I withdraw my tongue and sit up so I can see what he looks like as he teeters on the edge. I cradle his balls gently in my palm and he whimpers with frustration; his entire body is quivering with need.

"Rrron!" I hear again, and I can no longer deny him.

Starting at the base, I make a long slow lick along the underside of his cock. I swirl my tongue over his weeping head to collect every last drop of pre-come before finally enveloping the whole thing in my mouth. It only takes two passes before he's coming, long and hard, and I greedily swallow it all down.

The tension drains from his body and he melts into the bed, finally sated. Ignoring my own throbbing need, I crawl up his body and remove the blindfold, his green eyes blinking as they re-adjust to the light. Lovingly, I smooth away the sweat drenched strands of his hair that have adhered themselves to his forehead before peeling away the gag, releasing his magical bonds and indulging myself in another one of his sweet kisses.

We lay there cuddling together for a while before I whisper in his ear, "Love you."

He smiles and then rolls on top of me, grinding against my long ignored erection, his green eyes glittering with mischief.

"Trust me?" he asks softly.

"Always."


	2. Heightened Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasure can be heightened when other senses are deprived. All you have to do is feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a poem than a drabble but it is 100 words:) You'll find a full length version of this story from Ron's POV [here](http://fics-by-star54.dreamwidth.org/14246.html).

**Title:** Heightened Pleasure  
 **Summary:** Pleasure can be heightened when other senses are deprived. All you have to do is feel.  
 **Rating:** Probably more of an R, but let's say NC-17 to be safe.  
 **Prompt:** Quiver  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** This is more of a poem than a drabble but it is 100 words:)

Heightened Pleasure

  
I'm naked and vulnerable; open to your heated gaze.  
My limbs are stretched and secured in place.  
You take my sight and I whisper my love.  
You ask for my trust; I give it freely.  
One final kiss and my mouth is bound. I'm entirely at your mercy.  
Your teasing tongue unravels me; I cannot move but quiver in my bonds.  
Pleasure overwhelms me and I moan your name.  
Trapped on the brink; held in the palm of your hand.  
Sweet completion!  
You grant me my sight; return my voice.  
Wrapped in your arms; surrounded by love.  
I am content.


End file.
